<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Remedy For Insomnia by JEluvs2laugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743248">A Remedy For Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEluvs2laugh/pseuds/JEluvs2laugh'>JEluvs2laugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, NSFW, No Spoilers, Smut, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEluvs2laugh/pseuds/JEluvs2laugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima can't sleep, so he tries something that he hopes will help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Remedy For Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first smut I’ve ever posted, so I’d love some feedback if possible!  Ushi is a sweetheart and I can imagine him being so soft as a partner despite his stoicism. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mossy hues flickered back and forth between a plain white ceiling and a clock whose screen flashed numbers in red. They blinked on beat with each pacing second, desperate not to look down at the beast commanding their attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima did his best to ignore the sensitivity growing between his legs. It was past midnight and he needed sleep after a long day of practice that ended after the sun’s daily shift. He was tired, <em> unbearably </em> tired; it was like he had been resurrected from the great beyond only to spend the rest of eternity as an undead walker aimlessly wandering the earth. His eyes were turning red, his muscles were screaming, his brain felt like it was being squeezed like a watermelon between a pair of buff thighs—and yet, all he could focus on was trying <em> not </em>to focus on the situation in his pants. The stoic brunet had debated relieving himself earlier in the night, wondering if it would knock him out quicker, but he decided not to on account of his sore muscles. Unfortunately for him, once the idea had popped into his head, it secured itself in his tired mind and just wouldn’t shake free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His olive eyes glanced to the right where you slept with your back facing him. He couldn’t wake you up for sex, <em> right </em>? He’d be a total asshole for it; you’d had a hard day at work too and even cooked him dinner. It wouldn’t be fair to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima weighed his options: do it himself and get it over with, or hold out and lose even more sleep. His other brain quickly made the decision for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Large hands pushed the plush duvet down past his hips before they did the same with his bottoms. His throbbing member stood at attention, fully visible under the moonlight that snuck through your apartment’s blinds. The exposure to the cool air was enough to make him draw in a sharp breath but he quickly stifled the noise in hopes he wouldn’t wake you. He tried to steady his breathing as he caressed the hot flesh with his left hand while the other planted itself onto your hip. His efforts were foiled, though, when he began tugging at his hard-on with increasing force. The muscles in his arm yelled in pain but the pleasure in his hands just wouldn’t let him stop. He could feel the pressure building up like when he’d go for one of his killer spikes: his short sprint up to the ball, his high jump that let him tower above the net, his arm cocked back for a powerful hit, his swing cutting through the air until it hit—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Baby, stop shaking the bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima froze. He had been so focused on not making a sound that he hadn’t even realized all his pumping had <em> shaken </em>you awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when barely conscious, you could tell that something was off with your boyfriend. His normally silky deep voice was a bit raspy and he sounded out of breath. You turned back to ask if he was alright, but your question was soon answered when your gazed dropped from his face to the erection on his hands. You let out a soft chuckle as you turned on your left side to face him fully. “Couldn’t sleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll go finish in the bathroom.” He rose from his spot but your grip on his arm kept him in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can finish in here. I’ll keep you company,” you replied, coaxing him back into bed with your soft touch. The uncertainty in his eyes evaporated after you gave him a weak smile and pulled his right arm into your chest, lacing your fingers together with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima placed a kiss on your forehead as you settled into the crook of his neck. His left hand returned to the work it had momentarily left and started back up again. He pumped his cock with building intensity fueled by the light pecks on his skin and the whispers of praises and encouragement in his ear. Your lips latched onto a vein on his neck and you mindlessly sucked the spot in your still half asleep state while you gently massaged his balls with the top of your knee. Your free hand snaked its way up Ushijima’s shirt to dance on his chest and induced a wave of grunts and (Y/N)’s that spilled from his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said ex-captain pulled away from you, demanding, “kiss me.” There was no room for discussion as he pushed his mouth on yours, biting and sucking on your red lips. He slipped his tongue into your mouth when you moaned his name and he quickly won dominance over your tongue. His grip on your hand tightened; the pace of his stroking quickened. “Close,” he groaned into your mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand under his shirt pulled the fabric up his chest and patted his abs, indicating where you wanted him to aim. Your hand crept down to his hips and fondled his balls—a vast improvement to rubbing against your leg. “Come for me, Waka.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ushijima didn’t need to be told twice. With a few more pumps, the brunet had reached his release, spilling white onto his torso as his muscles spasmed in ecstasy. He never broke from your kiss, though, instead leaving his mouth open on yours for you to lick his lips and suck on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, your olive-eyed lover had calmed his breathing and heart rate to a normal pace while you peppered the last few kisses on his neck. He brought the hand he’d been holding up to his lips and kissed its back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunet wiped himself with a few tissues before heading into the bathroom to clean himself up better. You’d already drifted back to sleep by the time he’d returned, but that didn’t stop Ushijima from scooping you into his arms and holding you against his chest. Finally he relaxed, soothed by your touch and your warmth, and eventually dozed off to meet his beloved again in his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted on my deviantart under the same name</p>
<p>Every other smutfic I’ve ever written before this has been long, Gojo-centric, very feral, and VERY explicit, and I don’t have the lack of shame to post those yet lol. Maybe I’ll post those when I’m brave <strike>or when I’m asked because I am so weak to peer pressure</strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>